1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal having a melody playing means for simultaneously producing the sounds of a plurality of sound parts of melody data, a vibrator for vibrating a casing of the mobile communication terminal in response to a preset action, and a light-emitting diode for emitting light in response to a preset action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it is the general practice for mobile communication terminals to produce a sound corresponding to a pressed key or play one of various melodies or actuate an equipped vibrator upon the arrival of an incoming call. There are many mobile communication terminals which control an output device in synchronism with a melody
For actually playing a melody, since a sound source is controlled by melody data, the timing to actually produce the sound has to be determined by a signal which is synchronous with a signal that directly controls the sound source.
It is theoretically possible for the conventional mobile communication terminal to analyze melody data according to a software-implemented process and display data in synchronism with the melody as it is played. Actually, however, since the controlling of the sound source depends on the software-implemented process, it is difficult to achieve strict synchronization between the display of data at the timing that is recognized by the software-implemented process and the melody that is actually played, from the start to end of the performance of the melody.